


At the End of All Our Games

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1920's Muggle styles are all the rage post-war.  The Malfoys throw a 1920's party to celebrate the restoration of Malfoy Manor and their liberation from all that nasty Dark Lord business.  Who better to invite than the hero responsible, Harry Potter, and his new fiancée. In fact, Draco insists on it. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of All Our Games

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a prompt in the 2013 Harry/Draco Art Fest for the community hd_fanart on LiveJournal. I loved the idea of a 1920's party at Malfoy Manor and had so much fun doing this with an art nouveau style. The 1920's art nouveau dresses were inspired by the work of George Barbier. Ginny's dress and pose were inspired by [this art](http://www.moonfeather-ink.com/naadi/fanart/artbybarbier.jpg), also by Barbier. The dance poses were inspired by Vernon and Irene Castle. The title of this piece was inspired by "Past the Point of No Return" from _Phantom of the Opera_ by Andrew Lloyd Webber, specifically the following lyrics:
>
>>   
>  "Past the point of no return, no backward glances  
> Our games of make-believe are at an end  
> Past all thought of 'If' or 'When', no use resisting  
> Abandon thought and let the dream descend  
> What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
> What rich desire unlocks its door?  
> What sweet seduction lies before us?"

  


**At the End of All Our Games**

[ ](http://www.dianamccabe.com/naadi/fanart/endofgames.jpg)

Click on pic for full-size view.


End file.
